


The Guide to Slaying Dragons

by GreenPhoenix



Series: The dragon's hold [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal goes to try and find his errant husband.





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal awoke with a splitting headache. Next to him in the spot where Will should be was a blonde woman he had taken home with him and had sex with. His first lover who wasn’t Will.

She yawned and smiled.

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Maura.”

“You’ve said as much.”

“You should call Will.”

“Why?”

“You called his name during the night. I’m sure you can work it out.”

“I’m not.”

“Anyway, can you get me a coffee?”

“Of course,” he said and got out of bed naked, which earned him a wolf-whistle. He was used to being admired, but this felt wrong.

 

*

Will still texted him and wrote longing letters with instructions on how to kill Francis. He fancied himself a damsel in distress now. Hannibal ignored him.

He had divided the dogs between himself and Alana and Zeller. He had only told people he and Will were separated.

He saw Abigail’s pale face in his mind, and knew he had to save her.

After seeing his hookup off he called Murasaki.

 

*

“Well, you know what to do,” she said.

“Do I?”

“You can’t keep bringing strange women home in order to fill the void in you.”

“I only did it once. “

“So far. You need to talk to Will. You’re both miserable like this.”

“He went off with his ex.”

“He loves you.”

“He betrayed me. “

“Your uncle once cheated. “

“Did you forgive him?”

“Eventually. He had to work hard for my forgiveness.”

“So will Will,” Hannibal said.

 

*

Will drove his car as fast as he could, and Abigail looked at him.

“Should we have left?” she asked.

“We have to get home to Hannibal,” Will said.

“You should have killed Francis,” she said.

“Yes,” Will said.

They stopped for gas at a small station. When Will came back to the car Francis stood there.

“I..” he began.

Francis pressed a gun to Abigail’s temple and Will followed without a word.

When they got home Francis took him to the cellar and raped him. Will did recall his first time, being taken brutally by Francis and how this wasn't so different after all. It was a pain he was used to. But now he knew he could have done better with his real husband. 

Francis didn’t hurt Abigail and so Will was quiet.

“You will stay here,” Francis said. “In the dark. I read your words to him. You don’t love me, so you will stay here until you do. The dragon craves you for his bride.”

“Please don’t hurt her.”

Francis left him there without a word.


	2. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal goes to try and find his errant husband.

Will remained in the dark for weeks. He didn’t think Francis would hurt Abigail as long as he was good to him. So he allowed Francis to take him, and feigned a passion he no longer felt. The scars and bruises on his body told a different tale. Will knew Hannibal would never forgive him and so he endured his captivity.

 

*

Hannibal went through the motions on his cases. Beverly knew he was suffering and tried to reach out.

He no longer got Will’s messages and something felt wrong. Will would never give up, so maybe Francis knew. That and Abigail’s fate made him decide to try and find his husband. He should want Will’s fate to be grim since he was a killer, but he still yearned for him with each breath.

 

*

He didn’t know where to start, but one of Will’s letters had been postmarked in New Orleans. He took a leave of absence and drove there.

Beverly told him to call if he needed anything.

He had left Winston with her, the one dog he had kept. He would find Will.

 

*

The woman in the bar where he had once gone with Will recalled Will being there with a tall man and a young girl. She gave him an address where she had sent some stuff Will had forgotten.

Hannibal was sure Will had done it to leave him a trail to follow.

The breadcrumbs lead him to a small house in a desolate neighborhood.

He waited until nightfall and then he saw the Dragon in the flesh.

The time was nigh. He took out his gun and went to the door.

It slid open and a pale young girl stood there. Abigail.

"I knew you'd come," she said with tears in her eyes. "Francis is in the cellar with Will. He's kept him there since we tried to escape. He's been..raping him. Will doesn't want him anymore."  
Hannibal's hands clenched in anger.  
"Go and wait for me in the car," he said and Abigail obeyed without question.

*  
In the dark Will endured the Dragon's coarse touches, all pretense gone from him. he simply lay there and let it happen.  
"You used to love this," Francis said. "No matter. You will again. I stole your innocence and I own you, body and soul."  
"No you don't," Hannibal said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. I know, I know..


	3. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes back what's his.

Francis let go of Will and stood before Hannibal in all his glory.  
Wings seemed to billow from his shoulders.  
“You came,” Will said in a small voice.  
“So you’ve come to kill me with a gun,” Francis said.  
“I don’t see why not,” said Hannibal.  
“It’s not a fight between men,” said Francis. “Guns are impersonal.”  
“Maybe,” Hannibal said without lowering his gun.  
Will had gotten to his feet and his eyes were dark with anger.  
“I would have shared the glory with you,” said Francis.  
“I don’t share,” Hannibal said and shot the Dragon between the eyes.  
“Consider that a divorce,” Will said as his former husband died before his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Hannibal asked.  
Will stumbled and Hannibal caught him in arms.  
“I will be. Where’s Abigail?”  
“In the car. If she has any sense she will stay there.”  
“Hannibal..I..”  
“You are sorry for cheating. You are sorry for making me a killer. Let’s talk later.”  
“What do we do with the body?” Will asked.  
“We eat him,” Hannibal said.  
Will couldn’t hide his smile.

*  
They found Abigail still in the car, and with her help they made a meal of the Dragon. Hannibal saw that Will was still very pale and bruised and so he insisted they visit a hospital. They had a lot to talk about later.  
Will was quiet after he’d been patched up, and Hannibal smiled.  
“Do you think we can..start again?” Will asked.  
“No. But we can move forward. Clearly I’m not capable of functioning without you.”  
Will nodded and they drove towards home.

*  
Hannibal explained Abigail’s absence to Alana in veiled terms and let her take the girl in for now. He told her that Will’s ex had been abusive and that Abigail had gone with him.  
The same story would have to do to explain Will’s long absence. They would retrieve the dogs in time. 

*  
In their home Will broke down and cried, and Hannibal held him.  
“I never thought I would be free..I did..love him once..but it faded.”  
“You were under a spell,“Hannibal said.  
“In a way. I’m still..who I am.”  
“ A unique creature. “  
“I suppose so. We will need to redefine what we mean to each other.”  
“Without others involved. I don’t share.”  
“I hear you. Neither do I now. “  
“Good. We will have to talk to Abigail.”  
“She will keep our little murder quiet. She has the habit after all.”  
“Yes. Perhaps she knows someone who needs to die.”  
“Yes,” Will said and smiled against his husband’s side.  
“It was beautiful..killing him.”  
“Very. I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight. I love you.”  
“I love you. Never leave me again.”  
“I swear I won’t.”  
Hannibal kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue left.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ever after with murderous plans.

Hannibal was in his aunt’s apartment, and Murasaki smiled.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

“Yes. Will and I have a lot to discuss and work through, but I do love him,” Hannibal said.

“He was miserable without you. I think he means to never stray again.”

“Yes. His ex was bad for him. “

“So are you really planning to retire from the FBI?”

“I am done. I think I might start a restaurant. “

“Your customers will be lucky,” said Murasaki.

“Yes. I will make art and they will taste heaven.”

 

 

*

Will had gone to see Abigail and she was planning to go to the university.

Alana was dating Margot Verger.

“I am worried about her,” said Alana.

“Why?” Will asked. “Is it her brother?”

“Yes. He’s abused her in the past, and now he tries to make amends but no one believes him.”¨

“That’s deeply unfortunate,” Will said. He already had a plan.

 

 

*

In bed with his husband Will whispered of murder and Hannibal pressed him into the bed.

“Mason Verger is high profile. He will be hard to kill.”

“Margot is already on board. “

“Does she know that?”

“She will. She’s my patient.”

“You sly thing.”

“I love you and I love how righteous you kill. The Gods are envious of your avenging strength.”

Hannibal made love to him and filled him with his true essence. He had never been happier.


End file.
